Obsidian Miasma
Boss 3 The first thing to be aware of in this fight, is that Cooke is being held by Tentacle C in this fight. Now each of the Tentacles have the ability Soul Drain which will take between 20 and 30 HP. They also have the ability Energy Drain which will take between 40 and 50 HP as well as some MP. If she dies, it's an automatic game over. Because of that, you should start by having every single one of your attacks being used on Tentacle C. Have Jansen casting Flare, while Seth and Kaim attack. Once Cooke is freed, she'll be added to your back row, making the fight a little easier. Because the Tentacles have such good defense Kaim and Seth won't be of much use; just keep them around to use Zephyr each turn, or to use a Healing Herb if you need to heal really quickly. It will take two Flares one from Cooke, and one from Jansen to take down a Tentacle, so that's one each turn. In this time you'll be taking some painful attacks. The tentacles can damage an entire row with Black Whip, and the main body of the monster, which you can't target yet, can do the same with Obsidian Sigh. He also has Powera at his disposal, so that he can make his attacks stronger. If your party's HP gets below 300 or so there could be a problem, so try not to let that happen. Now the hard part: Once all of the Tentacles are down, you'll have Mack released as a puppet to the Obsidian Miasma. You won't be able to attack or target the boss until you cast Sleep on Mack. If you attack Mack, you'll usually kill him, resulting in GAME OVER. What can make this part very challenging is that Mack often immediately wakes up after being put to sleep, and even when he does stay asleep into the next turn, he'll usually wake up the turn after that, meaning you'll generally only get a single good turn at a time to attack the boss. You'll need to keep a very close eye on Mack before you choose the actions on your turn to make sure he's still asleep. WHEN '''he wakes up (which he almost always will), you will need to keep casting sleep on him until he stays asleep into the start of the next turn. If you can't target the boss at the start of the turn, '''DO NOT ATTACK or you'll almost always end up hitting, and killing, Mack - resulting in GAME OVER. This is because the game will process your attacks against Mack first, regardless of your normal turn order. This means that trying to be clever and queuing up attacks to go on the same turn as you put him to sleep almost always won't work, and will result in hitting Mack instead of the boss. When you finally manage to get Mack to stay asleep for a round, you'll be able to attack the Obsidian Miasma. Like the tentacles he has high physical defense, so you'll want to use magic. You'll want to hit the Obsidian Miasma as hard as you can on rounds where you're allowed to target him, since Mack will usually wake up the next round, while doing your best to keep your mages alive. When you finally deplete the HP of the Obsidian Miasma the battle will end. If you find that you are taking too much damage in the fight,consider tossing an All-Barrier once Cooke is freed. Information from German Dragon's FAQ/Walkthrough Alternate Strategies Have Kaim and Seth use Casting Support as necessary to speed up Jansen's Prism and have the other(s) cast Flare on Tentacle C until Cooke is released. This will usually result in Mack being released at the same time. Have Kaim and Seth heal the mages with Prayer, while Cookie puts Mack to Sleep and Jansen casts All-Barrier. Keep putting Mack to sleep until he stays asleep for a turn, and then have everyone cast Flare on the Obsidian Miasma. Mack will usually wake up the the following turn, so you may have to keep putting him to sleep for a number of turns before you get to go again. Keep putting him to sleep, keep healing, keep using mana potions on you mages, as necessary. Every once in a while, you'll get Mack to stay asleep for a turn, allowing you to finish off the boss. Once defeated, the Errand: Elevators in the Crimson Forest becomes available.Category:Enemies Category:Crimson Forest